User talk:P.chraca
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Scf.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Per Ankh (talk) 18:18, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Yes I am going to continue working on the wiki, and welcome onboard. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Feeling']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'' devious?]] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'(HECK YEAH)] 20:53, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Recent Edits Hi P .chraca, I reviewed all of your edits, and I'd like to say welcome onboard to the SATCM Wiki. However, I do need to go over a few basics of our wiki's rules. First off, please remember to put in a description and category(s) for images and videos. It makes things easier for other users. Second, make sure that grammar and spelling is correct, as if it isn't, it can make our wiki look bad and drive off users. Third, refrain from making opinionated comments like "Sphinx is a Zelda clone", as not everyone can agree with that. Our wiki states facts, not opinions. The place for opinions are in User Blogs, as long as they are kept appropriate and are not personal attacks. Thank you for your time. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'''Feeling]][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'' devious?]] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'(HECK YEAH)] 21:05, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, but I don't know anything about him. I'm not a big expert on beta content, but there's some info on tutankhammunity.webs.com on the "Mysteries" page that may help you out. Sorry I couldn't have helped you out better, but thanks for contacting me. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'''Feeling]][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'' devious?]] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'(HECK YEAH)] 21:58, July 31, 2013 (UTC) PS. Welcome to the wiki. It's nice to have another editor on board. Signature Hi P .chraca! If you could please sign your messages with a signature, that would be great. It makes things a lot easier. To use a signature, simply click on the button in the editor that looks like handwriting, or use four tildes (this is a tilde ~). If you'd like a colorful signature, I can help you create one if you don't know the coding of making one. Thanks! --[[User:Kopakamata97|'''Feeling]][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'' devious?]] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'(HECK YEAH)'''] 00:08, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Because we enjoy trying to perfect this wiki. One of the last strongholds of this fandom. User:Per Ankh ED 14:50, October 13, 2013 (UTC) 1, always sign your messages. 2. Why should I help you become an Admin? User:Per Ankh ED 00:23, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Well on here, the easiest way is to make a bunch of edits and/or appeal to both me and Kopaka. User:Per Ankh ED 01:56, March 3, 2014 (UTC) There is no surefire easy way of becoming an Admin. Firsst you need to make a lot of big edits-no fluff, then appeal to as many current admins you can find. User:Per Ankh ED 03:37, March 3, 2014 (UTC) The edit count also takes commenting into account, so I don't know! Don't ask me, ask that wiki's admins, because what happens there is none of my business! User:Per Ankh ED 04:55, March 3, 2014 (UTC) No prob! Good luck, have fun, and may Ra shine light on you! User:Per Ankh ED 17:31, March 3, 2014 (UTC) {walks by twirling an ankh on a chain} You'll find something... The wiki's walkthrough, or the mapping, is a good start. User:Per Ankh ED 23:33, March 3, 2014 (UTC)